


Free-Spirited Commitments

by xIAmAlsoAWe



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Free-Spirited, Multiple Episode Tags, Romance, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIAmAlsoAWe/pseuds/xIAmAlsoAWe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela looks back on her relationship with Hodgins and wonders if it was worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free-Spirited Commitments

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first Bones fic, so please cut me some slack if you didn't like it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Bones.

Before Angela Montenegro met Dr. Jack Hodgins, all she wanted to do was have a good time; parties all day and sex all night. She was a 'good-time- girl. Being the daughter of famous guitarist Billy Gibbons of ZZ Top, it wasn't very hard to become a free-spirited wild child like herself.

Once she met Brennan and accepted her job offer as a forensic artist at the Jeffersonian Institute, everything became stable – something that hasn't happened in a long while. Dr. Jack Hodgins became just Hodgins (occasionally Jack) and a lot more fun to be around. His anger management rubber band disappeared and so did his large bushy hair and goatee. She knew he liked her – a definite understatement – but when she felt herself falling for him back, extremely hard, she might add, she was genuinely surprised. She caught herself before she fell off the metamorphic cliff every time she felt like caving into her desires. Scuffling back to the small square foot edge of safety, she thought she was safe, if only for a while, until the next time to felt herself fall. She knew that once they got together and finally gave into their desires it wouldn't, no, couldn't be a one-night stand or just a temporary fling. This would become a full blown committed relationship with all the strings attached. If things went wrong and they broke up, things couldn't get back to normal. Ever.

She thought about this every day and recited it over and over again when she felt herself being pulled in by him and everyday it became harder and harder not to fall, not to give in to her desires. Then, when that day finally came, all hell broke loose and she finally fell for him, no matter how hard she tried not to.

That day was the day he was ran over by a car, kidnapped, and buried alive with Brennan by the Grave Digger. All she could think about that day was their first date a couple of days ago and the swings and what could be. She refused to fall for him because she knew the consequences, but when the team found out he and Brennan was buried alive, she thought, "Screw it!" When they found Hodgins and Brennan, the first thing she did when she saw him was cup his face and kiss him.

She loved him, she truly did, but marriage was totally out of the question. She was afraid of commitment, which she accepted. The thought of marriage felt like being enclosed in a small elevator with no way to get out. She didn't want to get married, not now anyways. Period. End of discussion. That is until he asked for the nth time and said the most romantic thing she'd ever heard with glowing shrimps spelling out Be My Love? by their side.

Then they broke off their engagement and they admitted that they had a good run and that it was amazing while it lasted, but they despite all this, she kept thinking to herself, "Why didn't he stop me?!"

A year later, the puzzle pieces finally fell into place when they got married, for real this time. They suffered through tragedies and sadistic serial killers, created a new part of their family, and loved life to the fullest.

Before Angela met Hodgins, she was this free-spirited wild child who couldn't hold down a job, lived in a fairytale, couldn't even think in a million years about getting married, with a child nonetheless, and afraid of commitment. But as she watched her husband lightly rock Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins in his arms as he softly sung him a lullaby, she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Reviews are much appreciated. :)


End file.
